1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for transferring of one or more instances of a table from a source database to corresponding destination databases.
2. Related Art
Current methods in the related art for transferring an instance of a table from a source database to a destination database are inefficient. Thus, there is a need for a method of transferring an instance of a table from a source database to a destination database, wherein said method is more efficient than currently exists in the related art.